Linha Tênue
by dearwatson
Summary: Entre o amor e o ódio a linha é tênue. Falta descobrir a qual dos dois lados convém. Tremenda energia para tanto desdém. Ou odeia descaradamente ou disfarçadamente se tem amor.


Olá pessoas. Depois de varias ideias, eis que saiu minha primeira fanfic Drarry. Ela surgiu durante uma conversa que eu tive com uma amiga no twitter justamente sobre Drarry.

A fanfic é livremente baseada na musica Linha Tênue, da Maria Gadú. Assim como alguns trechos contidos na fanfic são da mesma.

Como é de praxe dizer, os personagens contidos na fanfic não são meu. (Até porque se eles fossem, a tensão – sexual – deles já teria sido resolvida a tempos)

Dedico essa fanfic ao pessoal do DRARRYBONDE que esperou essas fanfic pacientemente.

E para o restante, eu desejo um ótima leitura e que gostem da fanfic do mesma forma que eu gostei de escreve-la.

* * *

Draco suspirou mais uma vez ao ouvir o Professor Slughorn repassar pela terceira vez os ingredientes necessários para a poção. Sinceramente, Draco não havia prestado atenção em uma única palavra que o professor havia dito desde o início da aula. Nessas horas sentia a falta absurda que o Professor Snape fazia ministrando as aulas de Poções, já que era praticamente impossível ficar alheio a sua aula sem acaba sendo repreendido. No momento ele tinha coisas mais interessante para se preocupar, como dar forma ao pequeno desenho de uma cobra que ele havia começado em seu pergaminho. Ou então prestar atenção em Potter que parecia tão alheio quanto ele.

Não que ele tinha costume de reparar em Potter, até porque ele não tinha, – ou fingia que não fazia reparar em Potter com frequência desde sempre – mas ele não podia negar que nos últimos meses, Potter vinha o intrigando. Primeiramente pelo episódio durante a guerra, no qual foi salvo por Potter de uma sala precisa em chamas. Ainda se questionava o que havia levado o moreno a salvá-lo, ainda mais depois de tudo que o loiro o havia feito passar, toda a rivalidade que sempre envolveu os dois. Por mais que conhecesse a personalidade altruísta do moreno, ainda não via sentido em Potter ter o salvado.

Mas esse era apenas um dos motivos que tornou Potter tão intrigante para Draco.

Outro foi alguns meses depois da guerra, exatamente na época do julgamento de Draco. A mãe do loiro havia sido absolvida um tempo antes, por ser considerada apenas mais uma pessoa que havia sido inserida no meio dessa guerra sem o próprio consentimento, e apenas permaneceu nisso por amor e preocupação para com seu filho e marido. Porém para o julgamento de Draco, era especulado algo totalmente diferente, que apesar de tudo, ele ainda sim era culpado, e sua condição de Comensal da Morte apenas ajudava em piorar as coisas. Tudo indicava que Draco seria condenado e levado para Azkaban assim como outros vários Comensais. Porém isso mudou, alguns dias antes do julgamento, quando Potter disse que iria depor a favor de Draco.

Isso foi surpresa até mesmo para o proprio Draco Malfoy. Tudo bem que o moreno havia salvo a vida dele uma vez, mas esperava que isso fosse apenas da personalidade do garoto, em sempre ajudar as pessoas, essas coisas estúpidas de grifinórios, pensava ele. Mas agora, o garoto resolver depor a favor dele, era algo totalmente inesperado. E continuou sendo mesmo depois dele ter sido absolvido. Draco lembrava-se do encontro que teve com o moreno, um tempo depois do julgamento. Havia uma certa tensão entre eles que Draco não conseguiu nomear, mas também houve certa compaixão por parte de ambos, e Draco não conseguia até presente momento explicar porque havia por um momento sentindo compaixão pelo garoto e porque teve impressão de que o sentimento era recíproco. Talvez tenha sido pela expressão cansada que o garoto tinha, mas que mudou para satisfação por um momento assim que ele viu Draco. Talvez porque por um momento viu nos olhos verdes de Potter que ele não o mais via como inimigo. Ele realmente não sabia responder o porque.

Mas também teve um segundo encontro, esse na sede da Ordem, agora liderada por Mcgonagall que era também a nova diretora de Howgarts. Draco vinha acompanhado de Snape, também membro da Ordem, já que agora viva com o padrinho. Mesmo sabendo que a casa sede da Ordem era de Potter, não imaginava que o encontraria lá. Ingenuidade da parte do loiro, já que o assunto era completamente direcionado a eles.

 _As coisas encontram-se bem mais calmas desde o fim da guerra, então não acho mais necessário adiar a reabertura de Hogwarts. Então Hogwarts deve retomar suas atividades em, pelo menos, duas semanas, e espero que nenhum dos dois tenha pensado em desistir do último ano. E também espero que a guerra tenha mudado algo na convivência dos dois. Não quero mais saber de rivalidades entre vocês._

Draco escutou atentamente o que a professora tinha a dizer, sem nenhuma interrupção, e Potter pareceu fazer o mesmo. Por um breve momento o olhar dos dois cruzaram, assim que a Mcgonagall deu a conversa por encerrado. Draco ficou um tanto aflito, já que não enxergou nenhum pingo de compreensão naqueles olhos verdes. Na verdade, algo no olhar de Potter dizia que nada mudaria entre eles.

E bom, não mudou. Ou pareceu não mudar.

Todo lugar que chego, você não fica  
Tudo que eu te peço, você não dá  
Se dou opinião, você implica  
Toda vez que ligo, você não está

Logo nas primeiras semanas, teve alguns indícios da talvez, imperceptível mudança na convivência dos dois. Aparentemente ninguém percebeu, até porque eles vinham se tratando da mesma forma que haviam se tratado no último ano, como se ignorassem a existência um do outro. Pelo menos era o que todos pensavam. Menos Draco, é claro, porque ele sendo um dos principais envolvidos, sabia que as coisas nunca foram assim entre eles. Mas assim como?

Draco começou a reparar que Potter parecia mais 'calmo' em sua presença. Principalmente durante as aulas conjuntas que eles tinham. Como dizem, velhos hábitos não morrem, e como era de se esperar, Draco continuou o mesmo. Ele não perdia a oportunidade de fazer seus habituais comentários maldosos, sobre os grifinórios, sobre aqueles que faziam algo errado do que era pedido e era repreendido pelo professor, sobre Potter. Porém, Potter não continuava tanto assim o mesmo. Era esperado que ele fizesse algo quando Draco soltasse algum comentário maldoso sobre ele, retrucasse o loiro, suspirasse irritado, fuzilasse o loiro com o olhar, ou até mesmo começar uma discussão com ele. Mas ele não fazia nada. Nada além de ignorar o loiro, como se ele não estivesse realmente naquela sala. E isso poderia parecer algo bom para alguém que via de fora, mas isso era a morte para Draco. Não era porque ele queria a atenção e sim porque era um desrespeito ignorar um Malfoy.

Draco também reparou que não só era ignorado por Potter nas aulas, e sim em todo lugar que os dois tinham o azar de estarem juntos. E ele também reparou que por vezes, Potter sai de determinado lugar assim que via Draco. E aquilo começou a tirar o loiro do sério, junto ao fato de que algumas vezes durante as aulas, quando Draco dava sua opinião sobre algumas coisas, Potter simplesmente implicava com ele, fazendo pequenos comentários maldosos em cima do que ele dizia. Mas Potter não fazia como ele mesmo fazia com o moreno, ele fazia isso como se no fundo não se importasse. Fazia o comentário da forma mais natural do mundo e não se prestava ao trabalho nem de olhar para o loiro.

Por que fazer questão desse jogo duro  
De me mostar o muro a nos dividir  
Seu coração de fato está escuro  
Ou por detrás do muro tem mais coisa ai?

Isso estava perturbando Draco cada vez mais. Perguntava-se frequentemente o que havia dado em Potter por agir assim. Não que a atenção de Potter lhe fizesse alguma diferença, que as reações um tanto explosivas do moreno para com ele, causasse algum prazer no loiro, mas ele não conseguia aceitar ser tratado de forma tão despreocupada como vinha sendo tratado pelo moreno. O que havia acontecido para Potter o tratar daquele jeito? Era tudo isso desprezo que o moreno tinha por sua pessoa? Ou...

Certo dia se viu conversando com Pansy sobre isso. A sonserina também havia percebido certa mudança no comportamento de Potter para com Draco e sabia que isso de alguma forma afetaria Draco, pois sabia que o loiro vivia de atenção, ainda mais atenção de um certo garoto de olhos verdes e cabelos revoltos.

– O Potter está bem manso, ultimamente, não é querido? - Pansy falou, se sentando ao lado do loiro, que lia distraidamente um livro qualquer. Dava para notar o fio de divertimento que continha na voz da garota.

– Não sei, talvez. – Draco respondeu, sem tirar os olhos do livro. Honestamente, ele não queria conversar sobre esse assunto com ela. Nem com ela, nem com ninguém.

– Não adianta agir como se você não tivesse notado, querido, eu sei que notou.

– Se notei ou não que diferença faz? Não é como se eu me importasse com aquele testa rachada.

– Oh, sim, não faz diferença alguma. Apenas comentei, porque eu realmente acho bem estranha essa mudança no comportamento do Potter. Já faz alguns meses que as aulas retornaram, e o Potter não teve nenhuma reação explosiva com você? Nem o insultou? Isso é bem estranho. - A morena falou, sem esconder a ironia de suas palavras. Afagou rapidamente os cabelos de Draco e se retirou da sala comunal.

Assim que a morena saiu, Draco não teve mais cabeça para continuar o que lia. Foi para o seu quarto, tomou um banho e resolveu que dormir era o melhor que ele poderia fazer.

Toda vez que passo, você não nota  
Eu conto uma lorota, você nem ri  
Eu faço fina flor, vem, me desbota  
Me boto numa fria, não socorre

Porém as coisas não pararam por ai. Notou também que Potter agia como se ele não existisse. Por vezes o moreno parecia nem notar sua presença, por mais perto que ambos estivessem em algumas situações. Draco passava e ia por Potter, e para o moreno era como se Draco nem tivesse passado por ele. Foi ai que então Draco resolveu mudar de estratégia. Tentava a todo custo e de qualquer forma chamar atenção do moreno. Com comentários, alguns até mesmo gentis, que fazia o resto de seus colegas o olharem incrédulo, mas não arrancava nenhuma expressão de Potter. Algumas vezes se arriscou a algumas piadas, – mesmo que essas ainda tivesse seu veneno característico – que mais uma vez lhe rendeu olhares incrédulos, mas também algumas risadas. Mas de Potter ele não conseguia nada, além de alguns poucos suspiros de tédio.

Eu cavo um elogio, isso nem te ocorre  
A indiferença escorre fria a me ferir  
Será por que você não me suporta  
Ou dentro dessa porta tem mais coisa ai?

Draco começou a se sentir ofendido com essa indiferença de Potter para com ele. Sim, a relação deles nunca foi das melhores. Era possível ver ódio borbulhar no olhar de ambos quando cruzavam o caminho um do outro. Era palpável a tensão que tinha entre eles, e era ainda mais palpável quando eles se enfrentavam. Era sempre esperado algo de ruim quando ambos se encontravam. Já era esperado a comentário maldoso de Draco, e o olhar cheiro de ódio de Potter, que por vezes vinha acompanhado de alguma resposta tão venenosa quanto os comentários do loiro. Também era esperado que eles começassem uma discussão que olhando de fora não parecia ter fim, e, por fim, era ansiosamente aguardado que eles duelassem, ao modo bruxo ou até mesmo ao modo trouxa se ninguém chegasse para apartá-los

Assim era a relação, e Draco gostava de quando era assim. Confessava que não era isso que ele queria quando chegou em Hogwarts. Queria sinceramente ser amigo do moreno, mesmo que por causa de seus futuros, essa não era a escolha certa. Porém havia sido rejeitado pelo moreno, e então acabou deixando ser imposta toda aquela rivalidade entre eles. E bom, ele se acostumou com isso, ele passou a gostar disso, porque isso era algo que ele havia conseguido de Potter, não havia conseguido sua amizade, mas conseguiria alguma outra coisa, que seria suficiente. E uma rivalidade com Potter era o suficiente para ele que não havia conseguido sua amizade.

Mas agora, essa total indiferença de Potter para com ele, capaz de escorrer fria de todos os poros do moreno, estava sendo do total desagrado do loiro. Ele não queria ser ignorado pelo moreno de forma tão fria, não queria deixar de ser notado, não queria deixar de ser capaz de provocar uma reação nele, mesmo que não fosse uma reação boa. Por mais que Draco não admitisse nesses termos, por mais que ele agisse com indiferença mesmo isso tomando conta de boa parte dos seus pensamentos, ele sabia que queria a atenção de Potter, porque era disse que ele gostava, de atenção. Principalmente da atenção de Harry Potter

* * *

Entre o bem e o mal a linha é tênue, meu bem  
Entre o amor e o ódio a linha é tênue, também  
Quando o desprezo a gente muito preza  
Na vera o que despreza é o que se dá valor

Draco lentamente atravessou o Salão Principal, indo em direção a mesa da Sonserina. O Salão ainda não estava tão lotado, os alunos ainda estavam se preparando para o jantar. Draco sempre gostava de chegar mais cedo, pois assim conseguia sentar-se em alguma das pontas da mesa e podia aproveitar a pouca tranquilidade que o Salão tinha antes das refeições. Gostava de ver a explosão de alunos atravessar as grandes portas do Salão, sempre conversando, brincando, alguns discutindo, outros apenas se olhando. Draco gostava da variedade de sentimentos, emoções, interações que aquela mera cena poderia ter. Era fascinante.

Em pouco tempo, todos os alunos foram ocupando as mesas de suas respectivas casas. Draco deixou de prestar atenção em muitas coisas assim que Potter se acomodou na mesa da Grifinória ao lado da Granger e do Weasley. Já havia se passado alguns dias e Draco ainda não havia conseguido nenhuma reação que _relembrasse_ os velhos tempos de como os dois se tratavam. Era extremamente desgostoso para Draco não ter pelo menos 1% de sua presença notada por Potter. Ele não sabia o porque de estar extremamente ofendido com esse tratamento do moreno para com ele, ele apenas sabia que estava ofendido e que isso deixaria ele louco. Poderia parecer masoquista pensar que ele estivesse sentido falta do tratamento carregado de insultos e algumas vezes até mesmo de socos que ele e o Potter levavam, mas ninguém podia julgá-lo. Veja bem, esse tratamento bruto, essa rivalidade inquietante era a nunca coisa que ele havia conseguido de Potter, e uma vez que ele conseguia algo, ele não abria mão disso tão facilmente. Por isso que ele ansiava por isso novamente, de forma incansável, talvez até de forma obsessiva.

Draco observava Potter distraidamente conversando com seus colegas de casa que nem reparou que era observado. Sentia-se tão alheio observando Potter que mal havia tocado em sua comida. Foi despertado de sua tão distraída observação quando Pansy lhe deu um leve peteleco na nuca. Draco imediatamente olhou feio a morena, que apenas abriu um pequeno sorriso. Ela se aproximou de Draco, agora com um sorriso amplo, carregado de malícia.

– Ora, meu querido, você devia ser mais discreto ao ficar secando o Potter. - Pansy deu uma baixa risada ao notar o tom rosado que as bochechas de Draco ganharam. O loiro apenas grunhiu irritado. – Isso está mexendo com você, né? Potter te tratando assim?

– O que te faz pensar isso? – Draco agora encarava a garota de modo desafiante. A morena apenas levanto uma das sobrancelhas, como se a resposta fosse obvia.

– Ora, Draco, não se faça de desentendido. Isso está praticamente escrito na sua testa. O modo como você sempre observa ele durante as refeições, como tenta tirar uma reação dele durante as aulas com suas piadinhas e comentários. E nem preciso dizer o quando você se irrita quando ele solta algum comentário sobre você com a maior indiferença do mundo. Podemos não ser tão confidentes, Draco, mas eu te conheço detalhadamente e sou ótima observadora. - Pansy disse intimidadoramente, o que fez Draco engolir seco.

– Você fala como se eu estivesse desesperado pela atenção _dele._ Eu apenas estou curioso sobre o que fez ele mudar tão drasticamente comigo. - Draco falou, voltando a sua postura arrogante, coisa que não convenceu Pansy. – Ora, Pansy, faz parecer que eu gosto _dele._ Sabe muito bem eu que o odeio, e ele me odeia igualmente.

– Ah, meu querido, Draco! – Pansy soltou um surpiro – As vezes me surpreendo com o quanto você pode ser tolo. Sabe, uma vez escutei um ditado trouxa que dizia ''a linha entre o amor e o ódio é tênue'', confesso que eu julgava ser um ditado deveras estúpido, porém agora eu sei que não é.

– Logo você, querida Pansy, dando atenção a ditados trouxas?

– Draco, Voldemort está morto, não precisamos mais desgostar tanto dos trouxas e não posso negar que eles são até bem sábios. Ah, ouvi uma frase deles também que dizia ''quando o desprezo a gente muito preza na vera o que despreza é o que se dá valor''.

– E porque você está me dizendo isso de forma tão enigmática? E o que isso tem a ver comigo? - Draco olhou a morena de forma irritada, que fez a garota gargalhar.

– Isso é mais ou menos o que eles chamam de indireta, Draco. E sobre o que isso tem a ver com você, pense, meu querido. Use seu lindo cérebro.

Pansy sorriu, e dando uma leve afagada nos cabelos de Draco, fazendo ele grunhir irritado, e então ela se retirou da mesa.

Ele olhou rapidamente para o prato de comida intocado a sua frente. Não sentia mínima fome e sua cabeça estava começando a doer. Olhou então para a mesa da Grifinória, Potter ainda estava lá, mas parecia bem alheio a seus amigos que riam e conversavam animadamente. Ele viu o garoto ser cutucado por Granger várias vezes, talvez perguntando se ele estava bem. Potter parecia responder qualquer coisa apenas para tirar a atenção da garota de si. Definitivamente, Potter estava mais estranho do que ele pensava.

Potter brincava distraidamente com um de seus talheres quando se pôs a esquadrinhar o Salão. Ele observava tudo muito calmamente, rindo de uma coisa ou outra que reparava no Salão. Potter era realmente uma pessoa estranhamente fascinante. Até que então, os olhos de Potter pousaram sobre Draco, e este sentiu a respiração falhar levemente. Fazia dias que não tinha os olhos do garoto sobre si. _Olhos maldita e bonitamente verdes._ Draco parecia por um momento sem chão, não sabia descrever o que sentiu assim que viu os olhos de Potter sobre si. Mas do mesmo jeito que veio, foi. Assim que Potter notou que também era observado, ele desviu o olhar. E curiosamente ele parecia constrangido, um rubor em suas bochechas que poderiam ser notado mesmo de certa distância evidenciavam isso. _Oh céus, Potter!_ , pensou Draco.

Falta descobrir a qual desses dois lados convém  
Sua tremenda energia para tanto desdém  
Ou me odeia descaradamente, ou disfarçadamente me tem amor  
Ou me odeia descaradamente, ou disfarçadamente me tem amor

Assim que Draco deixou o Salão Principal e rumou para as masmorras, em direção a Sala Comunal, ele colocou-se a pensar. Não entendia direito o que Pansy queria dizer com aqueles dois ditados trouxas, mas obviamente isto havia deixado o loiro intrigado. Isso e também a reação de Potter assim que notou que ele também o olhava. Jamais havia visto o moreno constrangido, ainda mais por um motivo como esse. Ele não conseguia tirar isso da cabeça, ele pensava no que Pansy havia dito, na reação de Potter. Oh, ele se sentia tão cansado.

Assim que alcançou seu quarto, rapidamente se jogou na cama. Agradecia a todos os deuses por ter tomado um banho antes do jantar, pois definitivamente ele não faria isso caso tivesse. Sentia-se tão cansado, exausto, sua cabeça doía de tanto que havia pensado. Resolveu esvaziar a mente, não adiantaria nada ele matar-se de pensar sentido-se tão exausto. Colocaria os pensamentos em ordem no dia seguinte, no momento ele só queria dormir. Um sono sem sonhos, por favor.

* * *

Acordou no dia seguinte sentido-se um pouco mais disposto. Acordou bem mais cedo, então acabou tendo mais tempo para se alimentar bem no café da manhã. Não havia comido nada no jantar, o que fez Draco acordar com uma baita fome. Teria as primeiras duas aulas conjuntas com a Corvinal e depois teria Poções com a Grifinória.

As duas primeiras aulas passaram voando de uma forma que Draco mal se deu conta quando a aula terminou. Levantou-se de sua mesa calmamente, recolhendo seu pergaminho e pena, saindo da sala e rumando para as masmorras. Ainda tinham alguns minutos antes da aula começar, mas Draco havia criado o habito de sempre ser um dos que chegavam mais cedo. Geralmente os sonserinos chegavam antes que a maioria dos grifinorios. Isso era plausível quando Snape ainda ministrava aquela matéria. Agora não mais, pois quem dava as aulas era Slughorn. Snape agora ministrava DCAT. Mesmo assim, Draco não havia deixado esse habito de lado, então 15 minutos antes para o começo da aula, lá estava ele, sentado em umas das mesas mais para o fundo da sala. Com o decorrer dos muitos, alguns alunos começaram a chegar, entre eles Harry Potter. Normalmente, Potter era um dos alunos que chegaram bem encima da hora para as aulas, algumas vezes até mesmo se atrasava. Porém, tinha algumas vezes, talvez raras, que ele chegava bem cedo, sentava-se a poucas mesas de distância de Draco, e rapidamente arrumava algo para se distrair até que a aula começasse.

Potter ainda agia como se não notasse a presença de Draco, porém Draco decidiu que agiria diferente. Usaria essa atitude de Potter a seu favor, para poder descobrir o que estava acontecendo com o moreno e entender o que Pansy queria dizer com aqueles ditados. Passou então a observar Potter, aproveitando que o moreno sempre parecia alheio a sua presença. Começou a notar que Potter era mais comum do que ele imaginava, mesmo com toda a fama de salvador do mundo bruxo ainda o espreitando.

Potter tinha manias simples, como brincar com os curtos cabelos de sua nuca quando estava concentrado em alguma coisa. Como ajeitar sempre os óculos redondos em seu rosto, a todo momento, durante uma conversar, suas leituras, até mesmo quando observava alguma coisa qualquer. Gostava de se sentar sempre no mesmo lugar – pelo menos nas aulas que tinham em conjunto – e ficava extremamente incomodado de chegar e encontrar alguém em seu lugar, mas nunca dizia nada e acaba sentando-se em outro lugar.

Draco notou outras coisas também em Potter, em como ele era dedicado no Quadribol, por vezes treinando até mesmo sozinho, nos dias que antecediam algum jogo. Em como ele se distraia fácil e acabava sendo repreendido por Granger, que acabava desistindo de continuar a contar o que quer que fosse pro moreno. Em como o tom rosado tomava suas bochechas quando tinha um ataque de riso com seus amigos e quando sentia-se constrangido. Um pequeno sorriso se formou nos lábios de Draco quando ele notou isso, se lembrando de quando Potter havia ficado constrangido por notar que era também observado. Sentia algo estranhamente bom esquentar seu peito quando se lembrava disso.

Draco começou a ficar mexido com tudo isso, por todas as coisas que havia notado. Potter parecia tão comum, como qualquer outro, nem mesmo parecia ser o famoso Harry Potter que todos admiravam. Ele parecia apenas _Harry_ , um garoto de cabelos revoltos e olhos estupidamente verdes, que conseguia se distrair com o mais mísero inseto e se mostrar fascinado quanto isso. Que dava risada de coisas estúpidas e corava por isso. Ele era tão comum e isso fascinava Draco de um jeito que ele não conseguia entender. Pensava constantemente nas palavras de Pansy e tentava entendê-las. _A linha entre o amor e o ódio é tênue_ , não entendia muito bem o significado dessas palavras, mas entendia que significava certa similaridade entre ódio e amor. E isso o fazia pensar nos anos em que havia passado apenas em prol do ódio que sentia por Potter, e com esse pensamento ele sentia-se assustado ao pensar que já não sentia a mesma coisa por Potter.

Na verdade ele pensava que talvez ele nunca tenha sentido isso, todo esse ódio. Draco sabia que era um bom ator, e sabia que havia atuado, muito bem por sinal e quase sua vida toda. Mas em certo momento, tudo havia se tornado tão automático que ele não sabia mais quando estava apenas atuando e quando estava sendo verdadeiro. E isso o deixava extremamente confuso quando pensava em Potter. _Será que eu od_ _iei_ _ele_ _verdadeiramente ou eu estava sendo mais uma vez um bom ator?_ Ele não sabia mais o que pensar, ele não sabia mais como se sentia. Ele sabia muito menos porque ultimamente Potter o deixava tão confuso.

Sentia-se mais cansado do que nunca, acabava sempre com uma dor de cabeça de tanto pensar, já não se concentrava como antes. E sabia que isso tinha tudo a ver com Potter, pois não tirava mais o moreno da cabeça. Ele reparava em Potter mais do que nunca, observar o moreno já fazia parte da sua rotina e com isso sentia-se cada vez mais mexido com tudo o que notava. E Potter ainda estava agindo indiferente com ele, o que deixava as coisas ainda piores, pois ele não parava de pensar no que poderia ter acontecido para Potter ter mudado tão drasticamente com ele. Sentia-se esgotado com tudo isso. Com Potter agindo assim, como ele em seus pensamentos e como sentia-se cada vez mais confuso e mexido com tudo isso.

Certa vez, em mais um das aulas conjuntas entre Grifinória e Sonserina, Draco estava a observar Potter como era de costume. O moreno parecia concentrado em suas anotações, então mal olhava pro lados, nem para prestar atenção no que seus amigos diziam. Mais uma vez totalmente alheio ao que acontecia, Draco foi acordado por Pansy. Ele olhou para a morena confuso e só então notou que aula havia acabado. A morena o olhava sério, mas tinha um que de preocupação em seu olhar. Arrumaram seu material em silêncio e rumaram em direção aos jardins do castelo. Tinham mais ou menos uma hora até a próxima aula, então poderia aproveitar um pouco fora do castelo. Draco jogou suas coisas no chão sem a menor delicadeza e sentou-se no chão encostado a uma árvore. Pansy o acompanhou ainda em silêncio. Ela ficou encarando o loiro até que resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

– Draco, acho que precisamos conversar. – A morena disse, preocupação começando a despontar em suas palavras.

– Sobre o que, exatamente? – Draco perguntou, encostando a cabeça na árvore e fechando os olhos. Sabia sobre o que a garota queria conversar, mas não sabia se estava preparado para ter essa conversa com ela.

– Sobre você!

– Tudo bem então, o que você quer saber? – Draco falou seco.

– Eu estou preocupada com você. E não adianta você fazer essa cara, você sabe que me importo com você, mesmo não sejamos amigos tão confidentes. – Draco olhou ela seriamente mas não falou nada. Então ela continuou – Venho pensando, você começou a ficar estranho desde nossa última conversa, então gostaria de saber se você está, tão abatido por causa de Potter.

– Ora, Pansy, que pergunta estúpida, sabe muito bem que Harry não tem nada a ver comigo. – O loiro falou, desviando seu olhar para o castelo. Algumas pessoas saiam assim como eles, para aproveitar o tempo livre fora do castelo.

– Oh, é mesmo, então me diga, quando o _Harry_ deixou de ser Potter? – A morena ergueu uma sobrancelha para Draco que ficou sem saber o que responder.

Ele não havia prestado atenção que havia dito Harry em vez de Potter. Mas parando para pensar, ultimamente vinha pensando no moreno mais como Harry e não Potter. Oh céus, ele sentia-se cada ver mais confuso. Nem havia percebido que havia deixado de tratar o moreno de forma impessoal.

– Ora, Pansy, não enche! – Foi apenas isso que conseguiu responder.

– Draco, peço que me veja pelo menos uma vez como sua amiga, e não apenas uma colega de casa. Diga-me, você está mexido por causa de Potter? Eu vi que você anda reparando bastante nele – Pansy viu Draco corar em menção a observação constante do loiro.

– Sinceramente, eu não sei mais de nada. Eu me sinto tão confuso, por causa de Potter, por causa do que você me disse naquele dia. Por eu me sentir tão incomodado por Potter estar me tratando tão indiferente. – Draco suspirou, passando a mão distraidamente por seus cabelos. – Eu realmente não sei mais o que pensar.

– Draco, você sabe o que aqueles dois ditados que eu lhe disse querem dizer?

– Na verdade não, mas venho tentando descobrir.

Pansy então virou seu corpo pra ficar de frente para o loiro. Sabia que talvez essa seria uma conversar esclarecedora para ele e esperava muito ajudar Draco a entender tudo o que acontecia com ele.

– Draco, o primeiro ditado que eu te disse, você lembra qual é? – Ela olhava fixamente para o loiro, queria ser o mais clara possível.

– Sim!

– Pois então, ele diz _a linha entre o amor e o ódio é tênue_ , tênue significa uma coisa espessa, fina, frágil. Quando dizemos que a linha entre uma coisa e outra é tênue queremos simplesmente dizer que elas são próximas ou semelhantes, mesmo sendo coisas distintas. Esse ditado quer dizer exatamente isso, que amor e ódio são sentimentos muito próximos, muitas vezes semelhantes.

Draco abriu a boca em um pequeno 'o' em entendimento e a garota sorriu.

– Entendo, mas porque você me disse isso? O que tem a ver comigo?

– Tem tudo a ver, Draco. Naquele dia, você me disse que odiava Potter assim como ele odiava você, então o ditado foi oportuno. Os trouxas muitas vezes, ao dizer esse ditado, querem dizer que amor e ódio são sentimentos próximos, semelhantes, que por vezes caminham juntos, então nem sempre é possível saber qual dois é sentido de verdade. – Pansy fez uma pausa, encarando o loiro que parecia processar isso lentamente. Ela sabia que ele estava tentando ligar isso ao que estava sentido, e era exatamente isso que ela queria.

– Então, você está querendo dizer que talvez esse seja meu caso?

– Sim, veja bem, no começo você queria ser amigo de Potter mas esse o recusou. E eu sei que isso machucou você, seu orgulho, porque nunca ninguém havia recusado você. Você ficou ressentido com ele, e tudo que seu pai despejou em você sobre Potter te ajudou a convencer cada vez mais que você o odiava. Mas eu penso que você nunca o ódio verdadeiramente, mas sustentou isso porque era a única escolha e se acostumou. Mas acima de tudo eu acredito que você aceitou porque pra você qualquer coisa que você tivesse de Potter bastava. Já que ele havia lhe recusava uma amizade e inconscientemente lhe oferecido uma inimizade você aceitou de bom grado, porque isso significava algo de Potter, mesmo que algo ruim.

Draco observa a morena falar com atenção. Ela parecia intencionada a ajudá-lo e dessa vez ele não recusaria. Notou que ela estava tratando o assunto com seriedade, pois Pansy queria que ele entendesse e isso o ajudasse de alguma forma. Estava ajudando, mas estava o deixando apavorado na mesma intensidade. Havia pensando na possibilidade de talvez nunca ter odiado verdadeiramente Potter, mas agora com ela dizendo e ele sabia que ela o conhecia demasiadamente bem, parecia de certa forma muito obvio. Que apenas um tolo não perceberia.

Não que ele tivesse medo de gostar de Potter, ele nunca se preocupou muito com isso, nem por ser Potter, nem por ser um garoto. A guerra havia acabado e levado com ela muitos preconceitos e ideologias. Já não era mais incomum amizade entre sonserinos e grifinórios, nem entre puro sangue e nascidos trouxas. Sabia que ninguém estranharia se por um acaso Draco e Potter se tornassem amigos, pois ninguém via mais motivos para ambos levarem a inimizade adiante. Não estavam mais em guerra, não eram mais inimigos, simplesmente não havia motivos. E ele sabia disso.

O real medo de Draco era Potter. Se Potter sentia o mesmo, se seria mais uma vez rejeitado pelo moreno. Bom, pensando bem, se comprovasse mesmo a intensidade de seus sentimentos, ele achava que não seria capaz de aguentar mais uma rejeição por parte de Potter. E a única possibilidade que ele pensava que seria caso Potter soubesse era rejeitado. _Maldito Potter e sua irritante mania de atrapalhar com minha vida_ , pensava Draco.

– E também penso, Draco, de que talvez seja por isso que você esteja tão incomodado com a mudança de comportamento de Potter. Por antes você tinha a atenção dele, conseguia reações dele, mesmo que ruins, e nem isso agora você consegue.

– Pansy, as vezes você me dá medo, sabia, por saber tanto.

– Ora, então você afirma que estou certa em tudo que eu disse?

– Talvez. – Draco desviu o olhou, sentido o rosto quente por admitir estar mexido por causa de Potter. A garota apenas sorriu.

– Quem diria, em Draco Malfoy, você com desejos de confraternizar com o inimigo.

– Ora, cale a boca, Pansy. Ele não é inimigo.

– Não? – Pansy levantou uma sobrancelha, descrente, mas dava pra ver que ela estava se divertindo com isso.

– Não mais. – Draco responde antes de se levantar e chamar a garota para acompanhá-lo.

Enquanto caminhavam de volta para o castelo, surgiu uma dúvida em sua mente, e já que estava sendo tão aberto com a garota e ela tão compreensiva, entendeu que poderia perguntar.

–Pansy, você acha que talvez ele sinta o mesmo?

– Se eu acho que Potter também é apaixonado por você? Sim, lembre-se, linha é tênue entre o amor e ódio, então é possível que ele sinta o mesmo. E também é uma explicação plausível para ele ter parado de te tratar de forma hostil. Afinal você fez a mesma coisa quando começou a ficar mexido por ele.

Draco pensou e concordou. Talvez ela estivesse certa. E a única forma de descobrir era perguntando.

* * *

Havia se passado algumas semanas. Estavam no final de Outubro e o Halloween era dali um dia. Todos estavam se preparando para o baile que teria. Hogwarts já encontrava-se inteira decorada de acordo com a festividade. Draco não sentia nenhum animo de ir ao baile. Havia passado semanas e não havia tido oportunidade de falar com Potter e cada vez mais tinha certeza dos sentimentos, verdadeiros, que nutria pelo moreno.

Sua certeza veio a alguns dias, quando todos comentavam que Potter havia convidado Ginny Weasley para acompanhá-lo ao baile. Não sabia porque, mas havia sentido raiva, principalmente da garota quando soube. Então um grande desanimo o atingiu, pois certamente não seria nada agradável ver Potter com a ruiva, sem sal, na opinião dele. E então se deu conta; estava com ciúmes de Potter. Não que fosse algo do direito dele, porque Potter não era nada dele, nem sequer amigos eles eram. Mas sentiu ciúmes mesmo assim, pois a ruiva estaria com Potter do jeito que ele, então, admitia querer estar. Não que ele achasse possível ser acompanhante de Potter naquele baile, mas sonhar lhe é de graça.

Quando chegou o dia do baile, Draco acordou horrível e com um terrível mau humor. Acordou atrasado e não conseguiu prestar atenção em nenhuma aula, pois sua cabeça doía infernalmente e seu humor estava terrível, em um nível quem nem ele estava se suportando.

Algumas horas do que seria habitualmente a hora do jantar, já era possível ver alunos correndo de um lado ou outro do castelo na intenção de começarem a se preparar para o baile. Draco sentiu-se extremamente irritado com os suspiros e exclamações excitadas que viu algumas meninas darem. Toda aquela animação o estava dando nos nervos, e o que ele mais queria era chegar em seu quarto, e se trancar lá até que esse maldito baile terminasse. Porém não pode contar muito com isso. Assim que chegou em sua sala comunal, se deparou com um mar de alunos arrumados e extremamente ansiosos. Entre eles, viu Pansy, que conversava com uma garota terceirista enquanto arrumava o cabelo. Assim que viu Draco ela abriu um largo sorriso, que logo sumiu ao ver que o garoto não estava arrumado e tinha no rosto uma expressão de quem provavelmente se trancaria no quarto a noite toda.

– Ora, Draco, porque não está se arrumando?

– Eu não vou ao baile.

– QUE? – A garota exclamou alto, o que chamou atenção de algumas pessoas ali. – De jeito nenhum que você vai se enfiar aqui, você vai se arrumar e se divertir hoje. Vá já se arrumar.

– Por favor, Pansy, eu não estou… – Draco parou assim que viu o olhar ameaçador que a morena lançava pra ele. Ele engoliu seco.

– Draco Malfoy, não me conteste, você vai sim a esse baile, nem que eu tenha que te arrastar pelos cabelos. – Draco arregalou os olhos e a morena se sentiu satisfeita quando o viu subir resmungando para o quarto.

Alguns minutos depois, Draco viu Pansy entrar em seu quarto, provavelmente para checar se ele realmente estava se aprontando. Era Halloween e sabia que muitas pessoas iriam fantasiadas, mas ele não estava nem um pouco afim disso. Olhou a morena e viu que ela também não usava fantasia. Usava apenas um vestido verde escuro, longo, com alguns pequenos detalhes em preto, e uma fenda na perna esquerda que ia até a metade de sua coxa. Ela estava muito bonita.

Ele sentia-se um pouco eufórico. Não sabia o que vestir. Notando isso, a garota andou até o guarda-roupa do loiro e analisou as roupas ali lentamente. Tirou então um terno preto, com alguns detalhes em cinza escuro e uma camisa também preta. Colocou as roupas na mão do garoto e mandou ele as vestir. Vestido, olhou no espelho e ficou satisfeito com a que via. Estava bonito, o terno lhe caia bem, e os detalhes em cinza, mesmo que escuro, combinava com seus olhos. Ele então olhou para as gravatas, quando levou sua mão em direção a uma simples gravata preta, a morena o parou. Entregou-lhe uma gravata vermelha escura. Ele olhou confuso e ela apenas sorriu.

– Vermelho ficara melhor. Um toque grifinório, talvez lhe dê um pouco de coragem.

Ele então sorriu, e arrumou a gravata em seu pescoço. Dei mais uma olhada no espelho e sorriu novamente.

Deixou o quarto acompanhado de Pansy e então seguiram para o Salão Principal. Ali, havia apenas uma longa mesa, no final do salão onde se encontrava as comidas e bebidas. Tinha vários pequenos sofás com pequenas mesas nas laterais para que alguns casais pudessem conversar mais à vontade. Decorações temáticas pendiam dos tetos e das paredes laterais. Luzes piscavam no centro do salão, indicando que ali era a pista de dança, uma música alta e os fantasmas voavam em meio aos alunos, divertindo-se com toda aquela festança. O salão já encontrava-se cheio, e inconscientemente os olhos de Draco vasculharam a multidão atrás de um certo moreno de olhos verdes. Porém nenhum sinal dele. Só um tempo depois, viu o moreno atravessar as portas do salão com a ruiva agarrada em seu braço. Sentiu o coração apertar quando notou o sorriso nervoso que Potter lançava para ela e ela o retribuía com carinho.

Fico um tempo encarando aquela cena, os dois juntos, conversando com uma pessoa e outra, muitos próximos um do outro, sorrindo gentilmente um pro outro. Aquela cena era de uma dor sem igual para Draco. Sentia raiva de ambos, inveja da ruiva, e tristeza de si mesmo, porque ser tolo de pensar que talvez o moreno sentisse o mesmo por ele.

Porém, um tempo depois, perdeu o casal de vista, e foi encontrar Potter no lado oposto em um canto sozinho. Olhou para as pessoas na pista, e viu a ruiva dançando animadamente com um garoto da Corvinal. Eles pareciam bem íntimos, de tão próximos que estavam. Então a garota havia deixado Potter de lado para curtir com outro. _Como ela ousa?_ pensou ele. Então olhou novamente para o moreno, ele parecia procurar por alguém no meio da multidão de alunos. O coração de Draco deu um salto. Será que ele…

Então viu o moreno indo em direção a portas, e viu essa ser sua chance. Com certa distância seguiu o moreno. Ele foi para o lado de fora do castelo, e andou até o campo de Quadribol. Potter andava de ombros baixos a sua frente, parecia triste, e viu uma raiva atravessar seu peito ao imaginar que era por causa daquela ruiva. Começou a divagar e não se deu conta que Potter havia parado. Foi tirado de seus devaneios com a voz do moreno

– O que quer, Malfoy? Porque está me seguindo? – O loiro sobressaltou um pouco, mas logo se recompôs. A voz do moreno indicava cansaço.

– E-eu apenas o vi sair do salão e queria ver se estava tudo bem. – Draco falou, não encarando o moreno. Sentia-se nervoso e sem coragem alguma de encará-lo

– E desde quando se importa? – As palavras chegara fria como gelo aos ouvidos de Draco. Isso machucou minimamente o loiro.

– Sinceramente, Potter? Eu não sei, eu não sei de mais nada na verdade. Só sei que eu me importo, até mais do que eu devia.

Um silêncio tenso se instalou entre eles, mas nenhum teve coragem de quebrá-lo. Draco encarava os próprios pés e Potter encarava o céu distraidamente. O céu estava inteiramente estrelado, e dias em que o céu se encontrava assim fascinavam Potter. Draco levantou os olhos, percebendo que o garoto não prestava atenção nele. Sorriu ao se lembrar que Potter distraia-se facilmente. Um suspiro chamou a atenção do garoto, que olhava seriamente pra Draco.

– Potter, porque vem me tratando assim?

– Assim como, Malfoy? – O tom cansado volto a voz do garoto. Provavelmente ele previa uma discussão com o loiro que ele não queria ter.

– Assim, indiferente, como se não me notasse, como se eu mal existisse.

– Ora, eu sempre te tratei assim.

– Você sabe que não é verdade. Sempre se estressava comigo, respondia meus insultos, era irônico, muitas vezes perdia a paciência. Você também não perdia a oportunidade de me provocar, Potter – Draco disse, mantendo a voz impassível, aproximando-se do moreno sem que ele desse conta.

– Eu cansei, Draco, de toda provocação, infantilidade. Eu amadureci, devia fazer o mesmo.

– Ora, não diga asneiras, não é da sua personalidade ser tão manso, calmo. Aconteceu alguma coisa.

– Eu mudei, ora, não posso? Devo continuar o mesmo Potter sempre.

– Pode, mas uma mudança do tipo exige um motivo. – Draco encarava Potter fixamente e sentiu-se perdido quando o moreno sustentou o olhar.

Potter suspirou – Por que isso te importa tanto, Malfoy?

– PORQUE EU NÃO QUERO SER TRATADO ASSIM! Não por você. Porque essa rivalidade foi a única coisa que eu consegui de você e eu não vou abrir mão tão fácil disso já que é o único sentimento que consigo de você.

Harry Potter estava sem palavras. Draco o viu abrir e fechar a boca várias vezes sem saber o que dizer. Então ele viu as bochechas de Harry ficarem vermelhas, indicando que havia ficado constrangido. Igual naquela noite que notou Draco o olhando. Oh céus, Draco pensou que poderia beijá-lo naquele momento. Ele então se aproximou mais um pouco de Harry, e este levantou os olhos para encarar o loiro. Sentiu-se envolver pelo carinho que transbordava daqueles olhos acinzentados, então decidiu que seria sincero, com o loiro e consigo mesmo.

– Eu cansei, Draco. – Draco sentiu-se arrepiar quando ouviu Harry o chamar pelo primeiro nome. – Eu cansei de toda a provocação, de toda a rivalidade. Eu já havia me cansado dela antes mesmo da guerra. E quando eu te salvei na Sala Precisa eu decidi que não levaria mais isso adiante. Então eu ajudei no seu julgamento. Fiz achando que era o certo a se fazer, mas, na verdade, eu fiz porque não conseguia imaginar você em um lugar como Azkaban. Então as aulas voltaram, e eu já não me sentia mais o mesmo, não em relação a você. Eu já não pensava em você da mesma forma, por mais que quisesse, pensar com todo o desprezo que eu julgava ter por você antes eu não conseguia. Você me faz sentir coisas que nunca senti, e eu nunca pensei ter sentimentos tão conflitantes por alguém. Então passei a evitá-lo, fingir que não o notava, fingir um desprezo que eu já não sentia mais. Mas nada mudou, na verdade só piorou. – Harry olhava nos olhos de Draco, seus olhos transbordando sinceridade. Draco sentiu-se tocado com aquilo. – Então, eu comecei a sentir sua falta, mas eu não queria que voltasse a ser como era antes, pra mim não era suficiente nem satisfatório, eu sentia falta de você dê um modo que eu nunca tive você, Draco. De um modo que eu nunca tive mas que eu queria tanto, porque eu me apaixonei por você. Acho que sou apaixonado por você a um bom tempo, mas eu me ceguei, porque não julgava certo, porque tinha medo. Medo da guerra, medo de estarmos em lados opostos, medo de tudo que separava nos dois. Agora tudo acabou, e meu único medo é de você não sentir o mesmo.

Agora era momento de Draco ficar sem palavras. Ele fechava e abria a boca várias vezes mas nenhuma palavra saia, e ele percebeu que isso começou a afligir Harry, que o olhava nervoso, as mãos tremendo levemente. Novamente o tom vermelho tingiu suas bochechas, mas agora Draco sabia qual era o motivo. O moreno sentia-se constrangido pelo que havia acabado de admitir. Draco então sorriu, como não lembrava fazer a muito tempo. Harry sentiu-se confuso quando viu o sorriso genuíno que surgiu nos lábios dele. Draco então se aproximou mais de Harry, ficando a poucos centímetros de seus peitos se tocarem.

Draco olhou o céu, ainda sorrindo. Reparou em todos os pontos brilhantes. Realmente fazia uma bela noite, e o céu estrelado como estava era realmente fascinante. Agora entendia porque Harry adorava se distrair o olhando.

Ele então voltar a olhar para o moreno, ainda sorrindo. E quando Harry retribuiu sorriso, mesmo ainda um pouco confuso, Draco sentiu o peito esquentar com um sentimento muito bom. Ele colocou-se a encarar Harry detalhadamente. E sinceramente, o moreno estava deslumbrante. Como ele mesmo, Harry havia decidido não vestir uma fantasia. Vestia um terno cinza escuro, com uma camisa branca. Sua gravata, era verde. Draco sorriu mais ainda quando notou. Um toque tão sonserino que ainda por cima combinava com seus olhos.

– Ora, _Harry_ , é realmente uma surpresa você usando essa gravata tão sonserina. – Draco, levou as mãos até a gravata de Harry e fingiu ajeitá-la, e então sorriu malicioso. Harry apenas fez uma cara fingindo estar ofendido.

– Me admira você, usando uma gravata vermelha, tirar sarro de mim.

– Mas eu tenho motivos para isso.

– E quais seriam eles?– Harry perguntou, levantando uma de suas sobrancelhas, mostrando desconfiança.

– Talvez usando algo que me lembrasse a Grifinória, eu criasse coragem. – Draco agora encarava a boca do moreno.

– Coragem? Para que? – O tom de Harry foi um tanto provocativo, assim como o sorriso que despontava em seus lábios.

– Para fazer isso!

Draco então fez o que vinha desejando fazer a muito tempo. Beijou Harry. No começo de forma gentil, fazendo uma leve pressão nos lábios do moreno, enquanto descia uma das mãos que segurava o rosto do garoto, para lhe segurar a cintura. Mas assim que Harry abriu um pouco a boca, e Draco se permitiu aprofundar o beijo, tudo foi ficando mais intenso. Draco apertava de forma um tanto possessiva a cintura do moreno, enquanto esse afundava os finos dedos nos cabelos loiros de Draco. O beijo pareceu durar uma eternidade. Ao mesmo tempo que parecia intenso, urgente, era gentil, carregado de carinho. A batalha que ambas as línguas travavam, expressavam muito mais coisas do que seriam capaz, diziam mais do que achava possível.

Quando o beijo foi encerrado, os corpos ainda ficaram abraçados. Draco tinha sua cabeça apoiada ao ombro do moreno, enquanto esse tinha seu rosto escondido na curva do pescoço do loiro. Draco forçou seu corpo e o do moreno para baixo, fazendo ambos se sentarem na grama macia do campo, sentados no meio das pernas um do outro, ainda abraçados.

Draco então afastou seu rosto para poder olhar Harry. O moreno tinha as bochechas coradas, os lábios vermelhos por causa do beijo e olhar perdido. Draco novamente se viu pensando no quanto o achava bonito.

– Harry, se você um dia voltar a me tratar assim, eu juro que vou te estuporar. – Draco ameaçou o moreno com o sorriso no rosto. Harry o retribuiu.

– Ora, e eu tenho motivos para tratá-lo assim sendo que agora sei que você sente o mesmo. – Harry então aproximou sua boca da orelha de Draco e com a voz três tons mais baixa, quase um sussurro, falou. – Você sente o mesmo, não é Draco?

Draco arrepiou-se inteiramente com o hálito quente de Harry numa área tão sensível. Um pequeno gemido escapou de sua boca antes de responder – Você ainda pergunta, idiota? – Draco sorria, mas um sorriso sensual, que tirou o folego de Harry. – Você quase me deixou louco, eu só sabia pensar em você, reparar em você. Tudo se resumia a você. E eu acabei de te beijar. Então essa não é a pergunta que você devia me fazer.

– E qual pergunta eu devia fazer então, _Draco_? – Harry sussurrou seu nome, provocativo. Oh, ele queria deixá-lo ainda mais louco.

– Me pegunte o quero fazer com você. – Draco sussurrou isso em seu ouvido.

– O que você quer fazer comigo, Draco?

– Eu quero, Harry, fazer muitas coisas com você nesse momento, e todas elas se resumem em você gemendo prazerosamente

Todos os pelos de Harry se eriçaram, e em pouco tempo, os dois beijavam-se novamente, cheios de paixão. Um tempo depois de beijos e pequenas carícias, ambos rumaram novamente para o castelo. Draco levou Harry para seu quarto, sabia que ali teria chances mínimas de serem interrompidos, diferente se tivesse ido para o dormitório da Grifinória.

Lá foram tirando a roupa lentamente, aproveitando com total intensidade o momento. Tocavam-se intensa e prazerosamente. Beijavam-se com extrema paixão. Gemiam intensamente excitados. Tudo foi feito sem a menor pressa. Eles queriam ser capazes de sentir todos os sentimentos que aquele momento proporcionava com calma. Eles queriam se sentir com calma. O quarto foi ficando cada vez mais quente na medida que as carícias se intensificavam, os movimentos ganhavam ritmos, os gemidos ganhavam tons mais altos.

Tudo ali tinha uma intensidade muito alta, os sentimentos compartilhados, as carícias trocadas, os gemidos impossíveis de controlar. Era tudo muito intenso, e o que se seguiu foi ainda mais. O orgasmos de ambos, os espasmos que atravessavam o corpo de ambos, as respirações descontroladas, a sensibilidade e quentura dos corpos. Tudo pareceu inebriar os sentidos de ambos, que desabaram na cama, ofegantes, sentido o corpo sensível e letárgico.

Draco virou-se então pra olhar Harry, que tinha os olhos fechados, o rosto corado e os cabelos ainda mais revoltados. Uma fina camada de suor cobria seu corpo, e sua respiração se normalizava aos poucos. Draco levou uma mão aos cabelos do moreno, tentando arrumá-los inutilmente. Com o sutil toque, Harry abriu os olhos, e sorriu pra Draco. Este lhe sorriu de volta.

Draco puxou o moreno, aninhando seu corpo ao dele, fazendo a cabeça de Harry descansar em seu peito. Quando o cansaço foi nocauteando ambos, Draco cobriu ambos os corpos com o fino lençol preto e depositou um sutil beijo na testa de Harry, que já ressonava tranquilo.

Antes de pegar no sono, quase colocou-se a pensar em como seria dali pra frente. Mas desistiu logo que se deu conta que não importava. Não pensaria nisso agora, e talvez não pensaria depois. Porque não importava, não perderia seu tempo pensando como as coisas caminhariam dali pra frente, nem mesmo faria planos. Ele deixaria tudo correr naturalmente. Só pensava no quanto, agora, estava feliz, e do quanto era bom saber que teria Harry em seus braços dali pra frente.

Nada importava. Afinal agora tinha Harry, então nada mais importava.


End file.
